


A Measure of Want and Need

by 1337Kitty (Fluff_and_stuff)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_and_stuff/pseuds/1337Kitty
Summary: Sole Survivor Davy and Gage are enjoying some downtime at Nuka-world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RLMACCREADY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLMACCREADY/gifts).



> A request I wrote for dolosolo/red-eye-radio on tumblr. (I have never written this type of thing before, so bear with me.)

Porter Gage stared out the window of the Fizz-top Grille. It was nearly sundown and the lights in Nuka-world had started to come to life.

"Makin' progress there, Boss?" he asked, taking a sip of his Nuka-Cola Dark.

"Yeah! This hunk-o-junk is ready to taste blood," Davy said while tightening the last screws on the foot of the power armor.

After checking her work one last time, she sauntered over to the bar and plopped herself on the stool beside Gage. Davy's eyes roamed over her second in command. He was wearing his green tank top and jeans, but his armor had been discarded in a nearby corner. The eye patch over his left eye gave him a tough look, and she couldn't help but notice his arms, his shoulders, his everything- all toned muscle and tanned skin.

Glancing up at her, he caught her staring. "Like what you see, Boss?"

Davy answered his question with a wicked grin that flashed across her face. Cupping Gage's cheeks in her hands, she captured him in a kiss, and enjoyed the low groan he gave in response. Firmly pressing her lips to his, she moved her mouth against his, unrelenting until she coaxed his lips apart. She pulled back, nipping Gage's lower lip as she retreated. His new Overboss had teased him before, only here and there along the road to wherever they were headed. He still wasn't used to it, and it had never gone beyond a fleeting kiss.

Before Gage could even formulate a response, Davy had straddled him with her legs firmly planted on either side of him for support. Her fingers traveled up his biceps, ghosting over his broad shoulders before carding through his mohawk and brushed through the bristly shaved sides.

"I want you. Right now," she panted in his ear.

"Are you sure you 'bout that?" His expression tightened as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Of course he wanted her. Gage had wanted Davy since he saw her fight off the previous Overboss, Colter. After she started taking over the parks, it wasn't even about sex anymore. It was about her, the one person in the world he could trust with his life, sitting in his lap.

Davy, with a smug smile slowly spreading across her face, leaned close to his face until their noses were almost touching. "What do you're going to do, break me? I think I can take it."

"If you insist, Boss," Gage chuckled, moving away to chug the rest of his drink and slamming the bottle down, "I'll try not to break you. No promises though."  
Sliding her hands under his shirt, Davy inched her fingers up his muscled torso and bit her lip.

"I bet you're the kinda guy that likes being called Daddy."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Oh, really? Because that hard-ass bulge in your pants says otherwise." She pressed against him, grinding hard on his growing erection. His hands shifted to her hips, gripping them tightly,seeking more friction.

"Well then," Gage said low and breathy, "Let me show you how ol' Daddy Gage takes care of his gal."

His mouth came crashing down on hers. Davy gasped, and he slipped between her parted lips, stroking her tongue with his hungrily. Standing up, he lifted her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck without breaking the kiss.  
Gage took a few steps before setting her down on a table. He made short work of her cloths, tossing them aside haphazardly until she sat naked before him. Davy shivered, the table cool under her bare legs. Gage paused for a moment to enjoy the sight- she had curves in all the right places, and her breasts had the right amount of weight to bounce and sway ever so slightly when she moved.

"Goddamn- _fucking_ beautiful, Davy."

She giggled, meeting his wide-eyed stare with a mischievous grin, while her fingers ghosted down his abs. Undoing the buttons of his jeans, she tugged both his pants and underwear down. Davy, licking her lips, watched as his painfully hard cock spring free from its confines.

Taking a breast in hand, he caressed her silken skin, pinching and tugging at her pert pink nipple before he sucked a bruise into the curve of her neck. Davy whimpered, chewing on her bottom lip, aching to feel him. Gage's hand slid off her breast, traveling lower and lower until it slipped up her inner thighs- his index and middle fingers taking a long slow, swipe between her soaking folds.

"Mmm... you're so ready for me, baby..." He growled softly in her ear, feeling the heat of her want radiating from her sex.

She quivered under his touch. "Need you. Now."

Removing his hand, he licked the sweet juices of her desire from his fingers. "You sure are impatient, Boss, but if you insist."

Gage gripped her hips tight, fingernails digging into skin, tugging roughly to the edge of the table so fast it made her head spin. Without hesitation, the raider thrust his cock into Davy. He quickly established an unforgiving, brutal rhythm, pounding into her relentlessly. She fell back against the table, wrapping her legs around his hips. The feeling of his blessed cock filling her, hitting that amazing spot deep inside was too much. Her thighs grew tense, the hot burn of pleasure growing more intense with each thrust. She whimpered and whined on the table, scratching at the surface. It was the sight of her lover, Gage's unrelenting stare with heavy-lidded eyes and jaw clenched in concentration as he fucked, that was her undoing. Davy gasped his name, shuddering in the throws of pleasure, arching her back and writhing against him while he fucked her through her orgasm.

She shouted his name over and and over until her orgasm subsided.

"That's it, Davy. Let the whole park know whose fucking you senseless."

Davy whined, a desperate and needy response. Gage concentrated on every move, trying his damnest not to come right then. He let out a strangled groan at the feel of her clenching around him so tight, making every thrust feel absolutely fucking amazing.

"Do you trust me?" he grunted out in between hard breaths.

She nodded, her brain unable to formulate words.

Gage's hand slid up her body, groping a breast as he went, until it came to rest around her throat. Giving him a smug grin of approval, he flexed his grip, only threatening at pressure but not quite giving. She took one more deep breath before he tightened his hold. Davy could feel the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, the burn in her lungs of not enough air. But most of all, she could feel the waves of pleasure blooming deep down inside until it solidified into another orgasm.

He released his hold as she came- her hips jerking, the feeling her wet, warm pussy massaging around his cock as she came- if he hadn't stilled himself, he would've came right then. After she stilled, he pulled out, jerked her up onto still shaky legs, and spun her around. Bracing herself against the table, Davy pushed back against Gage's hips, enticing a long groan from him as he dragged his calloused hands over her back.

"Fuckin' hell, Davy," Gage breathed, lining himself up at her entrance, and wrapped Davy's braid around his fist, holding it just tight enough to give her a lovely curve in her spine. He gave a lazy thrust, watching his cock disappear in her folds little by little, until he was balls-deep inside of her. She mewled, thighs quivering at the feel of him filling her up. He started his brutal rhythm again, sliding a hand up her rips to roll a nipple between his fingers. His other hand traveled down her hip, between ghosting over her inner thigh and coming to a halt on her clit.

"Yes! God, yes!" She shouted as another orgasm rippled through her, squeezing his cock so wonderfully.

"Mmm' close, Davy... _fuuuuuck_!" With a strangled groan, he buried his cock as deep as it could go as he came hard. His heart pounding, legs shaking, as his sweet release wracked his whole body. Davy pushed back against the last of his shallow thrusts, feeling the hot jets of cum spilling inside of her. She could swear she heard him moaning her name.

When the trembling in his legs had subsided, he pulled out slowly, rubbing a palm over his sweat-drenched face.

"Come on, Davy. Let's go," he mumbled, picking her up in his arms. She didn't have much strength to protest, and she didn't want to, when he laid her down on her mattress.

Davy patted the place beside her. "Don't go. Please?"

Gage chucked. "Alright. I can't argue with you, Boss." The old mattress dipped beside her as Gage settled beside her, draping one muscled arm over her, cradling her in a surprisingly tender way. It wasn't long before he was snoring. Davy scooted closer to him, smiling as she followed him into sleep.


End file.
